Benutzer Diskussion:Icis Leibgarde
Hallo Icis Leibgarde willkommen im Bleach Wiki. --Revan55 09:20, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich bin seit April dabei, aber ich glaube das Wiki ist seit gut einen Jahr online --Revan55 10:17, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Begrüßung Tja, da kam mir Revan wohl zuvor mit der Begrüßung^^. Ich und alle anderen User freuen uns, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast. Ich hoffe du wirst uns dabei helfen, dieses Wiki so professionell wie möglich zu machen. Ach ja, warum es dir erst jetzt aufgefallen sein könnte liegt vielleicht daran hier, bitte kläre uns alle auf, wer das denn bitte sein soll im Hintergrund^^. PS: Aber bist du zufällig auch aus dem One Piece Wiki, also derselbe Icis Leibgarde? : Super :D. Wäre nett, wenn du es im Yugioh Wiki und im OPWIKI machen könntest. Zu dem Bild^^ ich hab dir ne VErlinkung geschickt, aber naja ich glaube ich werde da mal mit einem WIkia Admin sprechen und ihn darum bitten, dass er Ichigo oder so nimmt. 11:19, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, danke. Aber ich meinte ein anderes Bild das hier da kann ich mir echt keinen Reim drauf bilden. Das neue ist eingentlich klar, zumal es auch das Bild von Hyourinmaru auf der Hauptseite ist. Wahl zum AdM Januar Hallo Icis Leibgarde bitte erweise uns allen die Freundlichkeit und gib deine Stimme für den Artikel des Monats ab, denn jede nicht gebene Stimme ist eine verlorene Stimme. 11:32, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- Die erste DVD kommt am 30 Januar. die ersten vier Folgen. --Revan55 11:49, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) RE: Kategorie Anime Was die Filler-Charaktere betrifft, hast du vielleicht Recht, auch wenn man sie als Eigenheit des Animes sehen könnte, aber ich denke doch, dass andere Artikel über Filler, wie zum Beispiel der allgemeine Artikel über die Gruppe der Bount oder Artikel über Geschehnisse in Fillern, in diese Kategorie gehören. Außerdem ist die Kategorie Filler-Charaktere dann sozusagen eine Unterkategorie von Anime. MfG, 10:21, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Februar 19:58, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re:Battleguide Eine Frage: Warum fragst du mich das? Ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee, aber musst du das nicht eher mit Fazzelo abklären? Obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn ich das mit der Datenbeschaffung (Episoden-, Chapterangabe) machen würde. Aber bevor ich mich weiter dazu äußere, höre ich besser erstmal, warum du mich das gefragt hast und was Fazzelo dazu sagt. Auf jeden Fall hast du meine Zustimmung für dieses Projekt (auch wenn ich hier nicht viel zu sagen habe). MfG, 18:55, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :*ehehem* Ich misch mich dann auch mal ein. Also, prinzipiell hab ich niichts dagegen, wenn User Dinge unter sich abklären, aber das soll jetzt auch nicht alles an mir vorbeigehen. Hauptsache es gibt keine Revolte und ihr übernehmt das Wiki als Guerrilla-Krieger :D Kurz: Ich bin einverstanden, auch wenn ich nicht gefragt wurde, is sogar mal ne geile Idee, jetzt wo Roscoee kampfzusammenfassungen schreibt. :P 21:06, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also dein Fehler sei dir verziehen^^ (Wen kümmert es?) und zu deinen angesprochenen Punkten kann ich nur sagen, dass beispielsweise Shinjis und Kisukes Kämpfe wie gesagt als Kämpfe von Freunden & Verbündeten zu betiteln. der nächste Punkt ist, dass ich nicht immer ZEit dafür habe, aber gelegentlich mal mitarbeiten werde. Alles weitere ergibt sich dann von selbst denke ich. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du immer nachfragen^^ 14:18, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Hammergeile Idee! Leider habe ich, bevor ich das bemerkt habe, zwei weitere Kampfzusammenfassungen geschrieben und zwar Ichigo & Saidou vs Grand Fisher und Ichigo, Rukia und Uryu vs Renji & Byakuya und musste jetzt feststellen, dass die beiden sich nicht mit deinen Vorlagen decken. Könntest du (natürlich nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht^^) die Namen der Kampfteilnehmer ändern? Hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit^^ Roscoee ::::hey ma ne frage ich wollt mir demnächst ma die ganzen episoden anschauen soll ich die dann gleich eintragen oder willste des selber machen (will ja keine Arbeit wegnehmen)--Kenpachi no sato 12:28, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::alles klar dann werd ich am sonntag ma anfangen--Kenpachi no sato 12:31, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bis jetzt sieht alles echt gut aus, respektable Arbeit, weiter so! 12:55, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ist wie gesagt, bisher echt gute Arbeit, dass sich einige Bilder ändern ist normal und, dass wir alle mal was vergessen ist halt normal (siehe Byakuya Artikel: Shinigami Golden Cup Series abschnitt), ich bin echt zufrieden damit und wenn dann erstmal zu jedem kampf ein vernünftiger ARtikel steht, dann wird unser Wiki mindestens 500 Artikel haben^^. 15:23, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) so hier die Bountou käpfe *Yoshino vs Ichigo & Rukia *Hō& Ban vs Ganju, Hanatarou, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad & Orihime *Ryo Utagawa vs Ichigo *( Ichinose vs Utagawa) *Ichinose vs Rukia *Ichinose vs Ichigo *(Yoshino vs Karija) *Gō Koga vs Ichigo *Ugaki vs Renji *Karija vs Chad, Uryuu & ihigo *Karija vs Byakuya & Ichigo *ichinose vs Toushiro *Ichinose vs Kenpachi *Yoshi ( nicht verwechsel mit Yoshino)vs Rukia & Ririn *Mabashi vs SoiFon *Sawatari vs Mayuri *Yoshi vs Uryuu *Karija vs Chad & Ichigo *Gō Koga vs Toushiro *Ichigo vs Ichinose *Ichinose vs Karija *Ichigo vs Karija HEy Hey ähm also tut mir leid^^ Frage Ich hab mal ne frage, wo habt ihr alle die Bilder aus der Serie her?? Szayellaporro : Und wie würde man die selbst machen?? --Szayellaporro 13:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Vielen, vielen Dank! --Szayellaporro 13:38, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bild (dir deine Meinung)!^^ Also ich finde, dass es eine extreme Verbesserung zu dem vorherigen Bild ist. Also werde ich das aktuelle sofort löschen. 17:29, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aufruf zur Wahl Hallo vllt ist es dir entgangen, aber es ist wieder an der Zeit einen Artikel des Monats zu wählen. Bitte gebe deine Stimme auf der Diskussionseite des Artikels ab, den du als geeignetsten Kandidaten erachtest. Wie immer hast du nur ein Stimme und musst auch einen triftigen Grund liefern, weshalb du diesen Artikel als zukünftigen Artikel des Monats siehst. Benutze bitte wie gewohnt die und Vorlagen um kennzuzeichnen, wie du den Artikel bewertest. Vielen Dank! 19:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) RE: Frage wegen der Links Also es ging eher um die Links die diu bearbeitet hast, es geht in diesem Kontext um Ryoka, also Personen (Seelen), die in Seireitei eingedrungen sind, nicht um Rukia, da machte deine Änderung keinen Sinn. 20:43, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Veränderung der Charaktere Überhuapt nicht, solange es nicht zu weit hergeholt ist und du passende Mangabilder findest, immer gerne ich freue mich schon darauf. Und wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, frag ruhig. 16:27, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Denkst du bitte auch an die Kategorien bei den Artikel über die Veränderung selbst als auch bei den Artikeln der betroffenen Charakteren, sonst wären die meisten User nicht in der Lage deine gute Arbeot zu bewundern. 21:42, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht bei deiner Arbeit stören, sondern dir nur Tipps geben (Würde ich es im Moment selbst machen, dann würde ich dich stören, glaub mir); Also das erste Wort "Veränderung/en" könntest du zu dem Hauptartikel "Veränaderungen der Charaktere" verlinken, damit die User auch weitere Unterschiede in Kubos Zeichenstil bewundern können, (Vieleicht könntest du auch Tite Kubo im Hauptartikel oder in jedem einzelnen verlinken, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht). 21:51, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, können wir so machen, und das mit den Bildern und den dazugehörigen Texten, da kann ich dir gerne weiterhelfen, dazu ist ein Wiki da. Mit 'Orihime und Inoue komme ich auch oft durcheinander. 22:14, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Noch eine Kleinigkeit zu den Veränderungen: Findest du, dass da auch Bilder von den Charakteren als Kinder reinsollten? Einerseits ist es ja klar, dass die da rein sollen, aber wenn das ganze nun auch eine Analyse von Kubos Zeichenstil sein soll, dann haben die da wenig zu suchen... Genau wie bei Tattoos und Narben und anderen körperlichen Besonderheiten beispielsweise auch, als Rukia und Renji in der Shinigamiakademie waren, hatte Renji ja noch keine/nicht so viele, ab das sagt wiederrum auch wenig über Kubos Zeichenstil aus. Was sagst du dazu? 11:27, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC)